wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/16
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym jest opisane, co przytrafiło się Don Kichotowi z damą Rodrigeuz i inne, również zadziwiające rzeczy. Sześć już nocy przeleżał smutny nasz rycerz, bolejąc, iż tak srodze ucierpiał w walce, która mu żadnej nie przyniosła chwały. Siódmej nocy, gdy marzył o swoich nieszczęściach i o prześladowaniach od Altisidory doznanych, usłyszał, że drzwi jego sypialni otworzyły się. Natychmiast wyobraził sobie że ta rozromansowana panna przybyła szturm dopuścić do jego skromności i zachwiać wierność zaprzysiężoną Dulcynei z Toboso. — Nie — zawołał dość głośno — nie! Najpierwsza z piękności ziemi nie zdoła zatrzeć w mym sercu tej, którą tam wyryła tak dzielnie miłość. Bądź spokojna, królowo mojego serca, pani moich myśli. W jakimkolwiek jesteś stanie, czy zamieniona w obrzydliwą dziewkę, uznojona najpodlejszą pracą, czy ukryta przez Merlina lub Montesina przed okiem moim, zaczarowana czy wolna, bądź spokojną! Wierność moja dla ciebie niewzruszoną będzie. Obecni, czy oddaleni, będziemy zawsze z sobą. Wyrzekłszy te słowa, stanął na łóżku okryty kapą z żółtego atłasu, wdziawszy jedną pończochę, zamiast szlafmycy i tak z twarzą zakrytą plastrami, podobny był do rozbójnika w szpitalu lub do przebranego złodzieja. W tej pozycji skierował wzrok ku drzwiom, lecz zamiast żałosnej''żałosny'' — tu: przepełniony żalem, rozżalony. Altisidory, spostrzegł szanowną matronę, okrytą długą sfałdowaną zasłoną. Matrona trzymała w jednej ręce lichtarz, drugą zakrywała oczy od blasku światła. Postępowała z wolna i ostrożnie, jak gdyby szła nad brzegiem przepaści. Don Kichot, przypatrzywszy się jej powolnym ruchom, milczeniu i zakonnym szatom, nabrał przekonania, że jakaś czarownica przybywa doświadczyć na nim swojej potęgi. Dlatego nasz rycerz, zapobiegając wpływowi sił nieczystych, przeżegnał się kilkakrotnie. Opisana postać postępowała ciągle i zbliżywszy się do łóżka, spostrzegła naszego rycerza w okropnej postaci, żegnającego się ustawicznie. — Najświętsza Panno! cóż to ja widzę? — krzyknęła. Świeca wypadła jej z rąk skutkiem przerażenia, a chcąc uciekać, zaplątała się w fałdy zasłony i jak długa padła na ziemię. Szamotanie się jej i upadek w ciemności, podwoiły przerażenie Don Kichota, który niepewnym i strwożonym głosem wyjąkał: — Zaklinam cię, maro, lub ktokolwiek jesteś, powiedz mi, czego żądasz ode mnie; jeżeli jesteś pokutującą duszą, uczynię wszystko, co tylko dobry katolik w tym przypadku uczynić może. Jako chrześcijanin i błędny rycerz, znajduję rozkosz w przynoszeniu ulgi cierpiącym nawet męki czyśćcowe. Biedna dama, słysząc podobne zaklęcia i sądząc zresztą po sobie, zrozumiała przestrach Don Kichota i rzekła cichym, smutnym głosem: — Panie Don Kichocie, nie jestem widmem, ani duszą czyśćcową. Jestem Rodrigeuz, dama honorowa księżnej i przychodzę prosić cię o pomoc w ciężkim utrapieniu. — Powiedz mi otwarcie, pani — rzecze Don Kichot — czy nie jesteś przysłana od Altisidory. Jeżeli tak jest, nie trać czasu na próżno. Piękność Dulcynei z Toboso czyni mnie głuchym na wszelkie próby miłości. Jednym słowem, szanowna damo, jeżeli nie jesteś posłanniczką miłości, to zapal świecę i zechciej opowiedzieć mi, w czym ci dopomóc mogę. Znajdziemy może jaki środek. — Ja, mości rycerzu, miałabym służyć innej za posłanniczkę w miłostkach? Nie jestem, Bogu dzięki, jeszcze ani stara, ani brzydka do tego stopnia, aby pełnić takie obowiązki; chwała Bogu! zdrowa jestem i mam wszystkie zęby, wyjąwszy te, które mi wypadły od fluksji, panującej w tym przeklętym kraju, i żeby nie to, miałabym wszystkie. Lecz zaczekajcie chwilę. Przyniosę światło i opowiem wam swoje nieszczęścia. To rzekłszy, wyszła, a Don Kichot myśląc o tej przygodzie, wyobrażał sobie tak straszne jej skutki, że nie mógł żadną miarą uspokoić się w trwodze o swoją stałość i sześćdziesięcioletnią cnotę damy Rodrigeuz; kto wie, myślał, czy nieprzyjaciel rodu ludzkiego nie zastawia na mnie sideł i przysyłając tę wdowę, nie chce mnie wepchnąć w przepaść, której dotąd tak pilnie unikałem. Jakiż wstyd byłby dla mnie i jaka boleść dla Dulcynei, gdyby ta staruszka zwyciężyła wierność, której cesarzowe, księżniczki i tyle doskonałych piękności wzruszyć nie zdołały. Nie! nie! W podobnych okolicznościach niebezpiecznie jest dotrzymywać placu, najlepiej jest uciec. Jednakże, być może, krzywdzę panią Rodrigeuz, posądzając ją o tak nieczyste chęci. Nie mam prawa powątpiewać o jej cnocie, ja sam wreszcie dlaczegoż mam się lękać osoby, która wiekiem swoim tylko uszanowanie i niesmak wzbudzić może? Lecz nagle, wyobrażając sobie wielkość niebezpieczeństwa i wstyd zwyciężonego, wyrzekł z przekonaniem, że każda wdowa jest przedsiębiorcza, każda kobieta niebezpieczna, a diabeł najczęściej w białe i piękne rączki rad swój ogon wkłada. Po tych słowach porwał się z łóżka i szedł zamknąć drzwi, lecz Donna Rodriguez była już na progu i zobaczywszy Don Kichota w opisanym już przez nas kostiumie, cofnęła się o dwa kroki, pytając trwożliwie: — Czy bezpieczną tu będę, panie Don Kichot? bo widząc pana stojącego w podobnym ubraniu, nie wiem, co mam myśleć o tym. — Ja także, szanowna damo, toż samo zapytanie zadać ci pragnę, i chciałbym się zapewnić, czy nie użyjesz gwałtu względem mnie. — Od kogo i względem kogo gwałtu obawiasz się, rycerzu? — rzecze Donna Rodriguez. — Od ciebie względem siebie i od siebie względem ciebie, pani — odpowie Don Kichot — bo nie jestem przecież z brązu, a pani także nie jesteś z kamienia, a w tak późnej godzinie w pokoju tak odległym i w ubraniu dzikich ludzi, moglibyśmy powtórzyć historię tajemniczej groty, w której zdradziecki Eneasz korzystał z piękności i słabości nieszczęśliwej Dydony. Z tym wszystkim jednak podaj mi rękę, zacna pani, bo niech co chce będzie, ufam wszakże tym znakom honorowym, które wiek na twarzy i włosach waszych wycisnął, a niezachwiana moja wierność dla pięknej Dulcynei z Toboso zabezpiecza mnie również niemało. To rzekłszy, podał jej rękę, na której pani Rodriguez wdzięcznie i uprzejmie się wsparła. Cyd Hamed zaklina się na wszystko w tym miejscu, że oddałby z całego serca najpiękniejszą swoją kamizelkę, żeby mógł widzieć nieopisany kontenans''kontenans'' daw. — pewność siebie, odwaga. rycerza, prowadzącego damę Redriguez krokiem pełnym dworskiej galanterii ode drzwi do łóżka. Don Kichot położył się w łóżko, zakrył twarz, a pani Rodriguez w okularach i ze świecą w ręku usiadła mu w głowach na krześle. Don Kichot pierwszy przerwał milczenie. — Teraz, szanowna pani, możesz ulżyć swojemu sercu, uwiadamiając mnie o przyczynie zmartwień swoich. Wysłucham cię uważnie, ofiaruję ci wszelką pomoc, jakiej tylko po szlachetnym i litościwym sercu spodziewać się można. — Zaczynam więc, panie rycerzu — rzecze Donna Rodriguez. — Urodziłam się w Asturii, w Oviedo, pochodzę ze starożytnej rodziny, lecz rodzice moi, straciwszy wielki majątek, zawieźli mnie do Madrytu i nie mogąc zapewnić mi losu, oddali mnie za pannę pokojową pewnej wielkiej damie. Wkrótce potem rodzice moi umarli, a ja zostałam sierotą bez opieki i majątku; w owym czasie jeden z koniuszych dworskich zakochał się we mnie. Był to człowiek niepierwszej już młodości, lecz miał dobrą figurę i piękną prezencję, pochodził bowiem z górali. Pani moja, dowiedziawszy się o naszych miłostkach, znagliła nas do połączenia się węzłem małżeńskim. Odtąd zaczęły się moje nieszczęścia. Wprawdzie urodziła mi się córka, ale mój biedny mąż umarł wkrótce z przestrachu, którego przyczyna zadziwiłaby was samych, zacny rycerzu. W tym miejscu dobra Rodriguez rozpłakała się serdecznie i rzekła: — Racz mi przebaczyć, mości rycerzu, ale nie mogę sobie nigdy przypomnieć bez żywej boleści tego nieszczęścia. Miły Boże! dziś jeszcze przypominam sobie, jak dzielnie wyglądał mój mąż, gdy na czarnym mule wiózł swoją panią, bo w owym czasie nie używano, jak dziś, karet, ani powozów, ale damy siadały za siodłem razem z giermkami. Aby dać dowód jego grzeczności i dobrego wychowania, powiem jeszcze, że razu pewnego wjeżdżając do Madrytu ulicą Santiago, która nadzwyczaj wąska była, spotkał Prewota, otoczonego strażą. Natychmiast mój grzeczny mąż ukłoniwszy się zwrócił muła, chcąc jakoby towarzyszyć Prewotowi; jakoż pomimo oporu tamtego, mimo, że Prewot chciał, zwróciwszy się, odprowadzić panią Casildę (imię pani, którą wiózł mój mąż), małżonek mój, trzymając czapkę w ręku zaczął jechać za Prewotem. Wtedy pani Casilda rozgniewana ukłuła go szpilką od włosów w brzuch tak silnie, że mój biedny małżonek spadł z nią razem na ziemię. To zdarzenie przyniosło wielką sławę memu mężowi, lecz pani Casilda odprawiła go od siebie, i nie wiem, czy to skutkiem rany szpilką w brzuch zadanej, czy może z powodu przestrachu, umarło wkrótce biedne mężysko moje! Cały Madryt żałował go serdecznie. Pozostała mi córka, która z każdym dniem w nowe rozkwitała wdzięki. Na koniec księżna, teraźniejsza pani moja, zaślubiwszy wtedy dopiero swego dzisiejszego małżonka, wzięła mnie do siebie razem z córką i do Aragonu przywiozła. Córka moja stawała się coraz piękniejsza, śpiewała cudnie, nauczyła się czytać i pisać, a czystość jej serca równa była bieżącej wodzie strumienia; o ile mogę zmiarkować, ma ona obecnie szesnaście lat, pięć miesięcy, dni trzy i kilka godzin. Wkrótce syn bogatego wieśniaka zaczął starać się o moją córkę, lecz gdy rozkochana dziewczyna, upewniona obietnicami jego, przed ślubem jeszcze oddała mu się zupełnie, on niegodny porzucił uwiedzioną i wcale z nią żenić się nie chce. Książę pan wie o tym dobrze, lecz mimo usilnych próśb moich, nie chce rozkazać uwodzicielowi, aby zaślubił swoją ofiarę, a to dlatego, że rolnik ów jest bardzo bogaty i pożycza zwykle pieniędzy księciu. Otóż przybyłam prosić was zacny rycerzu, abyś raczył orężem czy mądrością zmusić uwodziciela do zaślubienia mej córki, która, jak to sam zobaczysz, dziesięć razy piękniejsza jest od wszystkich panien honorowych księżnej. Powiem wam nadto rycerzu, że pozorom ufać nie należy i tak Altisidora, która tak poważnie przedstawia się na pozór, nie jest zbyt świeża, próżności ma bardzo wiele, a co najgorsza, że nie bardzo jest zdrowa, jakoż tak jej gorączkę zawsze z ust czuć, że na dwa kroki nie można rozmawiać z nią bezpiecznie, a i samej księżnie także... ale o tym wolę zamilczeć, bo to i ścianom nie brakuje uszów niekiedy. — Co masz powiedzieć o księżnie, mościa Rodriguez, zaklinam cię na wszystko, co kochałaś w życiu, powiedz mi — zawoła ciekawie Don Kichot. — Nie mogę ci nic odmawiać, waleczny rycerzu — odpowie kobiecina — otóż dowiedz się, że piękność i czerstwość księżnej pochodzi stąd, iż ma na obydwóch łydkach apertury, którymi ściekają wszystkie nieczystości i zepsute humory z jej ciała. — Czy to być może? — zawoła zdziwiony rycerz — księżna tak piękna, ma takie fontanny w sobie, nie wierzyłbym nigdy temu, gdyby mi nawet cały zakon kapucynów przysięgał; lecz gdy tak utrzymujesz, pani Rodriguez, muszę być przekonany, powiem tylko, że ze źródeł, w tak pięknym znajdujących się miejscu, zamiast nieczystości, woniejące rzeczy ściekać muszą. Jeszcze Don Kichot nie skończył mówić, gdy drzwi otworzyły się z trzaskiem, przerażona Rodriguez upuściła światło na podłogę, a śród ciemności uczuła nagle, że jakieś silne ręce pochwyciwszy ją, zawinęły spódnicę na głowę i niemiłosiernie pantoflami okładać zaczęły. Don Kichot, mimo całej waleczności, nie odważył się bronić szanownej damy w jej dolegliwości, z obawy, aby rozgniewane nocne widziadła nie jęły się również jego własnej osoby, i niebezzasadna była ta obawa; widma, oporządziwszy Donnę Rodriguez, zbliżyły się do łóżka rycerza i obnażywszy go do połowy, zaczęły bić, kłóć i szczypać tak niemiłosiernie, że biedak jął wreszcie zniecierpliwiony machać pięściami na wszystkie strony. Po półgodzinnej męczarni wszystko ucichło, nocne widziadła zniknęły, Donna Rodriguez w milczeniu, stękając tylko boleśnie, poprawiła spódnicę, założyła na siebie zasłonę i nie przemówiwszy słowa do rycerza, oddaliła się poważnie. Don Kichot zbity, skłuty, zmęczony pozostał sam, pożerany chęcią dowiedzenia się, jaki to czarownik tak nieludzko obszedł się z nim i czcigodną matroną. Nie możemy zaspokoić ciekawości czytelnika w tym względzie, gdyż musimy powracać do Sanchy, jak tego porządek historyczny wymaga. ----